Garden Of Black Roses
by Felidae
Summary: A girl we all know is finally going to marry a guy we all know. But the unexpected happens... T/P


new

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I don't make any money with this story so please do not sue me!

Personal Note: Yes, I know i should continue my chaptered fics but I have a writer's block. And everytime I don't know how to continue I write a short story and then I feel better. *sweatdrop* ok, here we go...

**Garden Of Black Roses**

She stood in front of her mirror, admiring her reflection while turning from one side to the other and back. Her hair was tied up and with her long white dress she looked like an angel. So innocent and sweet. She then sat down and fixed her make up. When she was finished, she looked even more gorgeous than before. The dark eyeliner made her young eyes shine even more brightly. A knock on the door reminded her on the time. A voice from outside was heard "Hurry! Everybody's waiting."

"Give me five minutes!" she called back. The deep voice from outside mumbled something about women and she heard the footsteps went away. Good. She wanted to go there alone. Today was her big day. No, their big day. Her's and his'. Oh how she loved him. Well, of course she loved him, that's why she was going to marry him in like half an hour. The thought of being his by the end of the full hour made her smile. A sincere and warm smile, filled with so much love.

She opened her door and stepped outside. Nobody in sight. This is getting better. She was going to surprise everybody by going through the garden. Everybody expected her from the house and that she knew. Ok ok, so everybody knew she wanted to appear seemingly out of nowhere so she had told all the fighters to not sense her ki, because it would be unfair. Anyways, they agreed. And that's what matters, right?

So she silently went out of the house and hurried the long way to the garden. When she reached it she smiled. Her mother's rose garden. Yes, in the last years, she had kind of become a rose-grower. And she was surprisingly good at it. She breathed in and the unbelievable intense scent of the roses was overwhelming. Her lips formed a shy grin. In this garden, he had asked her to marry him. She was so happy that day. Finally being with him forever.

She wandered through the garden and admired the roses. There were all colours you could possibile imagine for roses. She loved white roses. Most girls prefered the classic red rose but she liked them white. A white rose had something mystic and peaceful, from her point of view.

She knew everybody was waiting for her. She could hear them talk with each other far away. Well, not that far, maybe, 300 metres. But she couldn't see them because of the high dark green bushes that encircled the rose-growth. Suddenly she heard a noise on the left side. But she couldn't see anybody so she just shrugged and went on. She couldn't react quickly enough when a hand pressed on her mouth and a knife was rammed into her body. She felt the hand removed from her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she knew, the person who just stabbed her stood right behind her. She tried to turn around but couldn't. A sharp pain in her abdomen made her wince and she fell to the ground. There she lay, like a broken doll, the blood soaking through her white dress and into the ground. 

She heard her attacker run away. She felt the urge to sleep, but knew, that she would never be able to wake up again if she would close her eyes now. So she collected her last energy from deep within her and screamed the name of her fiancé. Trunks.

She began to sob silently. She couldn't feel her body anymore, but that was not only bad thing, because she couldn't feel the pain anymore either. She felt her life fade away, in a few seconds it would be over. The last thing she heard was Trunks calling out her name in shock and desperation. Pan.

--------------------------------------

AN: _And he asked "How can what you do make any difference?" And she answered "It'll make a difference even if I only reach one."_

...review and make my day...


End file.
